Come On, Get Deathy
'Come On, Get Deathy' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 19. Originally aired January 20, 2010. Title reference: Spoofs The Partridge Family theme song "C'mon, Get Happy". -- This is the Original Episode -- Tanks For Nothing Way to Die #'113' On December 7, 2006, in St. Augustine, FL. While a devout Buddhist woman meditates inside a sensory deprivation tank, a Florida water moccasin slithers into the tank because of its warmth and bites the woman, leaving her to die from its venom. The Chokes On You Way to Die #'322' On June 21, 2002, in Nashville, TN. A dwarf dates an abusive lover who wants him to make money. He tries to practice for a musical stand-up comedy act, but he is not funny. After testing his hackneyed jokes numerous times in front of his bored lover, she finally gets fed up and hits him in the face with her purse, causing his harmonica to go down his throat and choke him to death while his girlfriend laughs, thinking his choking is part of his own act. Alt names - Harmoni-Can't Back Broke Mountain Way to Die #'111' On October 29, 2003, in Los Angeles, CA. An unhappily married couple preparing for divorce go for a walk near a cliff. The husband plans on killing his wife to collect her insurance by taking a picture of themselves with his phone and then shoving her over the edge. As they are about to take the photo and he tries to shove her, she tries to fight him off in self-defense. The ensuing tussle leads to the husband's plan backfiring on him as she accidentally tosses the husband off the cliff. He breaks many of his bones and dies. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Grateful Bed Way to Die #'120' On November 7, 2008, in Hollywood, CA. A wannabe musician who is about to be evicted evades his incredibly angry landlord by hiding behind his Murphy bed. After the landlord leaves, he finds that he is stuck behind the bed and no one can hear his screams for help due to him soundproofing his apartment with empty egg cartons and he eventually suffocates. Alt names - Music Jammed Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Happy Deathiversary". Fore Head Way to Die #'479' On June 19, 1998, in Waterloo, IA. A thief hides behind a "Virtual Golf" display in an arcade to wait for closing time. Bored and impatient, he cuts a hole in the display screen to see outside and, as he is looking, someone hits a golf ball into the screen, which strikes the thief in the forehead, fracturing his skull and killing him. Booty Trapped Way to Die #'333' On January 17, 2007, in Paso Robles, California, a greedy woman named Brandy married to an elderly millionaire to locks herself in a secret room in order to play around in the money she skimmed from his accounts after her husband refuses to raise her allowance due to the current recession. While swimming in her ill-gotten gains one day, a small earthquake rocks the room, causing the heavy money bags to knock her unconscious and suffocate her to death. Alt names - Quaking Money Victimized S**t Canned Way to Die #'412' (Note: this is the third death on the show given this number.) On May 2, 2005, in Sioux Falls, SD. A jealous man attending the wedding of the woman he loved (who is getting married to another man) plans to ruin her day by paying a waiter to slip an extra-strength laxative into her drink. The waiter, after having a pang of conscience, slips the laxative into the man's drink instead. During the toast, the man downs the spiked drink and rushes to the bathroom. After finding the only stall occupied by a couple having sex who refuse to leave, he relieves himself in a trash can outside, but has trouble getting out. The trash can falls and sends the man rolling down a rough hill. He dies of multiple bone fractures and skull trauma. Alt names - Canned Trashed Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Happy Deathiversary Category:Repeated Segment Number Category:Swearing